Talk:Short Round
According to Wookiepedia (the Star Wars wiki) Shorty finds Chewbacca with Indy and also find the Millenium Falcon, although it only says on Wookiepedia. Why is this? *''Into the Great Unknown'' [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 20:30, 30 April 2008 (UTC) *So, is the letter to Indy about the Peacock's Eye mentioned or seen (have a cameo, or anything) in Kingdom of the Chrystal Skull? After all, Short Round found the Peacock's Eye in the same year that the events of Chrystal Skull took place. --The Wolfe22 23:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) * Don't think so, and the info that Short Round found the Peacock's Eye is inconsistent with the new canon information released in the YAB "The Temple of Doom" Novelization by Suzanne Weyn. There Indy receives the Peacock's Eye by Lao Che. So now it's official that the Diamond in the Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and Temple of Doom is the same. Gkittler 17:57, 14 June 2008 (UTC) non-canon policy Why is the policy to put non-canon material in the middle of a historical biography? Wouldn't be better to put it at the end of the article in its own section, with all the apocryphal minutia? 16:44, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Was Shorty at Indy's wedding? Indy is practically Shorty's father, and the boy obviously loves him dearly and considers him an important person in his life. To my sadness and dissapointment, an adult Asian-male who could very well have been Shorty in 1957 could NOT be spotted at Indy's Wedding in the otherwise heartwarming-finale of Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull. Was Shorty canonicially at the wedding but off camera? Or has Indy forgotten about him? I hope the latter is not the case. :( *According to The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones, Shorty was in Hawaii chasing after the Peacock's Eye just before Crystal Skull happened. It may simply have been impossible for Shorty to make the trip on short notice (and possibly short funds). While world-hopping travel in Indiana Jones looks easy, it was still a big deal even as late as 1957; the first major commercial jet airliner, the Boeing 707, didn't fly until the following year. jSarek 02:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I'd like to think that a bunch of people who know Indy were there, but you didn't see them. For example, Sallah was going to make a cameo in said scene, but he actor turned it down. (Not because he didn't want to do it!!!) Anyway, I think that the IDEA of Short Round being there makes TOTAL sense. I'b going to believe that unless Steven Speilberg tells me different. ;-)Lego Ninja Turtle 20:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Ninja Turtle Baseball and Shorty's Hat The article and Temple of Doom novel may say that Shorty was a Yankees fan, but his hat is that of the New York Giants. Should this be noted? Which is more "correct?" *Certainly noted in the Behind the scenes section. The film would - in theory - override any contradictory adaptation info but wearing a Giants cap and being a Yankees fan isn't mutually exclusive. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 17:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Proper spelling? Okay, I feel like a comeplete idiot right now! I consider myself to be an Indiana Jones FANATIC and I don't know who to spell 'Shorty'. -_- I am ashamed. But, what is it? Is it 'Shortie' or 'Shorty'? To me, they both work, but I am witing a fan-fiction/script in which Short Round's in, but I don't know the proper spelling of the nickname for a nickname! (See my little pun there?) Help?Lego Ninja Turtle 20:57, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Ninja Turtle *Shorty. Vetinari(Appointment) 00:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) *Ahhh, I see now. Like I said, I feel like a complete and utter fool. Thank you very much.Lego Ninja Turtle 00:20, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Lego Ninja Turtle